everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Perseus Beggar
"For everyone with good luck, there's another with bad."-Perseus Beggar. Perseus Tiresias Jason Beggar, or "Percy", is the son of the Beggar woman from the story the Ill-fated Princess. He sides with the Rebels. Personality Percy is this mysterious, reserved boy who hates to open up with people. He comes across as cold, but that's usually because he's afraid to let the real Percy show. His mother thinks he's top notch at his job, so he doesn't let who he really is out. Emotions confuse him, they are things that bring him pain and he knows they bring other's pain too. So he accepts the emotions slowly. He feels so fragile when he accepts them, though so he won't befriend someone or admit that he's there friend until about six months after normal people would call them his friend. His eyes are actually the most expressive parts of him, if he's watching you and his eyes look sad, you can pretty much determine you're soon gonna be in trouble. He's an obersever of humanity, rather than an active participant. He believes that for every one person, there's they're complete and total opposite, Lucky=Unlucky, Good=bad, nice=mean, etc. Percy is afraid of storms. Thunder and lightning terrify him and he always cuddles with his cat and buries his face in his pillow until the storms over. Appearance He is tall and gangly, with olive skin, dark eyes and dark hair. He wears what looks like the top of a brown toga and khackis, and brown sandals. He has a cloak around his shoulders he wears, though the hood's never up as he knows that will make him even more mysterious than he already is. How the story goes A queen could not marry off her three daughters. A beggarwoman told her to mark how they slept, and then the youngest, who slept with her hands in her lap, was ill-fated, and her fate kept her sisters from being married. The youngest daughter heard this, told her mother to sew her dowry into the hem of her skirt, dressed herself as a nun, and left, despite her mother's pleas. She stayed at a cloth-dealer's, but her fate came and tore up the cloth, and they turned her out; she paid for the damage from her dowry and went on. She stayed at a glass-merchant's, but her fate came and smashed the glass; she paid for the damage and went on. Then she took service with a queen, who realized she had an evil Fate and kept her on. Finally, the queen told her she had to change her fate: she had to go to the mountain where they lived, and offer her some bread to change her fate. The princess did this, and would not leave until her fate took the bread; the fate resisted a long time, even when the other fates argued with her, but finally gave her silk thread and told her to give it away only for its weight in gold. A nearby king was marrying, and a quantity of silk was missing to sew the bride's dress. The princess brought her silk; it was perfect, and they set out to give her the gold, but nothing would even out the scale, until the king himself stepped on the scales. He said that showed she should have him, and they married. Family Mother: Daphne Beggar Daphne is a minor villain in the story, from Percy's point of view. He believes that if she hadn't told the queen to mark how the girls slept, then the princess wouldn't have had to leave home. Daphne is a cold hearted woman, who believes emotions are a waste of time and get in the way of her getting work done. That's the main reason why emotions tend to confuse Percy, his mother doesn't show them, why does he feel these sort of things when he does? Friends Edelle Winter They're frenemies, he gets her not feeling and she doesn't care that he doesn't like to acknowledge emotions, but they can clash sometimes. [[Bellerina L'Danse|'Bellerina L'Danse']]' ' They get along really well and the only reason they aren't friends, but just acquaintances, is that both of them don't like to open up to emotions, though for different reasons. Rhea Moira Rhea is kind of like a little sister to him, she hangs on his every word and goes to him for help when she needs advice. She helps him out in return, and both of them complain to each other about their mothers. Romance He avoids Hera Fate, not because of her bad luck charm tendancies, but because he loves her deeply despite that and avoids her for two reasons: One, he doesn't want her to reject him and hurt him like all emotions do. and two: So he can't kiss her like he really wants to. He has called Cupid on her mirrorcast show and asked her this simple question: "Is it okay to love someone you know will never love you in return?" Cupid thought for a moment, nodded and said slowly: "Yes I believe that's okay." Percy knows Hera will never love him because she is destined to be with, (and in his mind deserves), a prince charming. Abilities He can, on some level, find out whether you're going to have bad luck or good luck. He doesn't offer this information though, and instead will watch someone with bad luck with sorrowful eyes. Trivia The original Perseus was an ancient Greek hero. Personal Theme Song "Because you live." Pet He has the second black cat from the same litter Hera got hers, that he named Kali Tychi, which means "good luck.' Kali is a female, with blue eyes, though Hera's cat Kako is a male with green. Kali stays in his dorm room and is always there to make him feel better. The only time Hera and Percy get together is when Kali and Kako play with each other and they play with the cats. He never speaks to her during this, but notices that she doesn't sputter when she talks and coos to the cats. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Greek Category:The Ill-Fated Princess Category:Rebels